Tears of a Clown
by AlexGen
Summary: Luan becomes depressed after being bullied, Benny going out with someone else, and her inspiration commited suicide. Now, it's up to the Loud Family to help her out of it before it's too late for her.
1. The Beginning

**This chapter takes place before all of the events that will happen in this story. I will only update this story when I have the time after work/school. **

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Friday, June 12__th__, 2:30 P.M._

Luan watched Benny from her seat, he was busy writing a script for his upcoming comedy short, _Pour Some Sugar on Me._

'Damn, Benny is so hot from this angle,' Luan thought to herself. She'd had a crush on Benny since the start of the school year. But the problem was, she didn't have enough courage to tell him how she really felt about him, hell, she didn't even know if he felt the same way for _her_. Then, she had a brilliant idea, she would send him a love letter anonymously, just to play it safe, because the letter could be just about _anybody._ Suddenly, the bell rang, making Luan snap out of her thoughts. She put her books and papers into her bookbag and headed for the door, while walking out the front door, she saw Benny get onto the school bus, she immediately stopped, and she began thinking about the letter she would write as soon as she got home.

_Honk, honk! _ Luan looked over and saw Lori, Leni, and Luna in the family van, named Vanzilla. "Come on, Luan, we have to pick up everyone else, too, you know," said Lori. "I'm coming!" Luan yelled. When she looked back, the bus had pulled away, so she made her way to Vanzilla and sat next to Luna as soon as she got inside. "Hey, sis, have a good day?" Luna asked here younger sister. "Well, it's been quite a lovely day today," Luan joked as she thought about her crush. Leni was in the passenger seat using her phone. She'd been texting Chaz, her new boyfriend. "Like O.M. Gosh you guys, Chaz just asked me out!" she squealed happily. "You two should literally go to Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet! That's where Bobby and I went on our first date," Lori sighed, thinking of Bobby, who had moved away to live with his cousins a few months back.

Vanzilla pulled up in front of the Royal Woods Middle School. Lynn Jr. opened the door and threw her equipment next to Luan. "What's up, Losers?" she asked her sisters as she climbed in. "Hey, Lynn, have a good day?" Leni asked. "Well, I got into another fight with Patrick, but otherwise, it was okay," Lynn said while eating a protein bar. "Lynn, if all you can do is fight, then stay away from him!" Lori scolded Lynn. "Geez, it's not like I sent home to the hospital," Lynn responded casually as they pulled up to the elementary school, where Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa were standing outside. Lincoln opened the door and everybody climbed inside. The car ride on the way back was silent.

_3_:_35 P_._M_.

As soon as everybody was home, Luan went straight up to her bedroom to write that love letter.

_Clown noses are red_

_Bowties are blue_

_Out of all the guys_

_I choose you_

_Signed, your secret admirer_

Luan sighed as she wrote. What if he knew it was her all along? 'No, Luan, you're not the only funny girl in the school' she reminded herself. She help up the paper and showed it to her pet Rabbit, Gary. "What do you think, Gary?" but the rabbit didn't seem to care much, so Luan showed to Mr. Coconuts, her dummy. "What do you think, Mr. Coconuts?" she asked. "I think it's lovely!" they both laughed. "I can't wait to give him this!" Luan cheered. Just then, Luna walked in. "I just need my axe, Sam and I are gonna jam in the garage," she said as she grabbed her guitar and left. Then, Luan thought of performing at comedy club with Benny. It would be like a dream come true for her.

_5_:_20_ _P_._M_.

"Kids, dinner!" Lynn Sr. yelled from the kitchen. In minutes, the house came alive with noise. Everyone dashed into the kitchen and sat down. "Alright kids, tonight we're having Lynn-sagna," the father announced. The kids dug in and discussed as they ate. "I'm going to visit Bobby this weekend, if that's okay with you, mom and dad." "Sure, Lori, just stay out of trouble," said Lynn Sr. "Sam and I have a concert planned this weekend," said Luna. "That's very nice, honey," Rita said taking a bite of her food. "Chaz and I are going on a date tomorrow night," Leni said, excitement in her voice. "Francisco and I are going to a baseball game," said Lynn Jr. "Sirus and I are going to a seminary tonight," Lucy monotonously said. "Skippy and I are going to fix things together," Lana said. "Winston and I will be going to a movie," said Lola. "David and I will experiment," said Lisa. "I'll be hanging out with Paige at Gus's Games and Grub," said Lincoln. "I hope you all have a good time with your dates, and stay out of any kinds of trouble," Rita said. "That includes you, Lincoln," said Lynn Sr.

_8_:_00_ _P_._M_.

As everybody started getting ready for bed, Luan began to worry. What if Benny didn't like her back? Or he was gay? Or he was dating someone else? The possibilities seemed endless. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. "Goodnight," she said to Luna. "G'night, bro," Luna said, sleepily.


	2. School Trouble

**Note: there will be time skips in this story to speed things up. I will update this story as often as I can, so please be patient. Here's the second chapter, where things begin to take a turn for the worse for Luan. **

Chapter 2: School Trouble

_Monday, 7:30 A.M._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Luan hit the snooze button on her alarm clock then yawned and stretched. She got out of bed and got dressed for the day. Then, she grabbed her bag and her love letter for Benny. '_I can't wait to give this to him'_ Luan thought to herself, even though she felt nervous. She left her room and stood in line behind Leni and Luna. "Goodmornin' sis," Luna greeted her. "Goodmorning, Luna," Luan responded. Lori exited the bathroom and Leni went inside, then Luna, and finally Luan. Luan brushed her teeth, washed her face, did her hair, then went downstairs for breakfast. She thought about what Benny would think of her letter as she ate her eggs. As soon as everybody was finished, they piled into Vanzilla and left for school. Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa were the first to be dropped off, Lynn was second, and finally Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan were dropped off. "Alright, we're finally here, everybody get out," Lori said while pulling the keys from the ignition. As soon as everyone got out of Vanzilla, they joined their friends next to the front door, well, except for Luan, who wandered off to find Benny. She finally stopped and there he was, the brown haired, fair skinned comedian, who was reading a comedy book, _iFunny. _Luan watched from a distance, she admired the way Benny smiled and his laugh sounded like music to her ears. She really couldn't help the way she felt for him. She fingered the piece of paper in her bag. _Rrrriiiiiing! _Luan gathered her things and left for first period class, which was math. Luan hated math because other girls mocked her in that class. She did her best to ignore it, but it kept happening. But she was also glad because there were about 2 weeks left until summer break. "Alright class, please turn the page to 69," said Mr. Dunham the teacher, he was a middle aged man with dark hair, green eyes, and a brown suit. "Today, we're gong to continue our last section. This will be on your test in a few weeks." Everybody except Luan got out their books, which got her yelled at. "Miss Loud," Mr. Dunham yelled, "please take out your book and turn to page 69," Luan didn't hesitate to get her book out, and when she finally did, two girls sitting behind her giggled at her and began whispering. "Psst," said one girl, who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink shirt with a blue skirt, "looks like beaver girl's in trouble," the other girl giggled. She had dark hair, brown eyes, and wore a red dress. "Yeah, I'd be ashamed if I were her," The teacher took notice of this and said, "Ladies, if you wanna talk about something, tell the whole class," The girls sat silently. "that's what I thought," he continued. Then, he turned to the board and wrote a complicated math problem. "X÷Y=112, you have 5 minutes to solve this." _Wow, _Luan though to herself, _this seems complicated. _"Remember, if anyone struggles, I'll put you in groups and you can work together on this," said Mr. Dunham. He turned to Luan. "Miss Loud, I want you to work with Billie and Mandy," the two girls behind her rolled their eyes at having to work with Luan. Luan turned around to face the two, who obviously displayed no interest in working with her. "1 thing 2 say," Luan said, "3 can work together to solve problem 4," the blonde girl, Mandy, responded with, "In a social graph, you're an isolated vertex!" she and Billie began to laugh, but Luan felt offended. "I didn't _mean 2 _say that!" she said, trying to lighten her mood. Mr. Dunham snapped at the three girls, "Now girls, you're supposed to be working together, not talking about each other! If I hear that again you're all headed to the principal's office!" Billie, Mandy, and Luan all stopped with the insults and worked until the end of class. _Rrriiiiiing! _Luan put her backpack on and headed to the door. Little did she know Billie and Mandy stood outside the door and Mandy extended her foot for Luan to trip over. "Whoops, oof!" Luan said as she tripped and fell. Everybody walking by laughed at her and someone said, "Ha! Now _that's _funny!" and someone else replied, "Yeah, that gopher deserved it! She's so annoying with her jokes!" Luan's eyes began to sting and anger and pain filled her. _Rriiiiing! 'Shit, the tardy bell! _Luan got up and ran to her next class, which was history. She didn't care much for history class. It was mostly just a bunch of boring stuff that she didn't want to know about. After all, she was a comedian, not a historian. She sat down in her usual spot, which was in the back of the class and next to the window. A tall, red haired woman with a long dress stood at the front of the room. "Good morning, class, I'm Mrs. Michele, Ms. Jessica's sub for today. Now, I want you all to get out your review sheets and study for the test on Friday," Luan got out her _World Wars _review sheet and began to study, but it was difficult for her. She remembered all of the awful comments thrown at her in the hall. _Yeah, that gopher deserved it! Ha! Now that's funny! _Luan felt bad, but at least she did better in school than some kids in her grade. She got A's and B's, but they got C's and D's, no wonder the cool kids always dropped out and worked at convenience stores. _Rriiiiing! 'Geez, it's been 45 minutes already?' _Luan though to herself as she went to her next class. After that, she went to her lunch period. She usually sat with Maggie, her good friend, but nobody else. As she went to sit at her table, she noticed that Maggie wasn't there. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out, she got a text from her. _Sorry, Luan, but couldn't come to school today, I'm sick. _Luan sat down and texted back, _Gt well an, 3. _When suddenly, she heard giggling behind her. She turned and saw the kids from earlier, "Yo, did you see that gopher trip over Mandy's leg earlier?" said a tall boy. "Yeah, that was funny, but she's not," said a short boy. They both laughed and two girls joined them. "Hey, Brian," said Billie, "Hey, baby girl, we were jus' talkin' about that loser you tripped earlier. That was hilarious," said Brian. Luan couldn't believe her ears. She _was _funny and nobody could tell her otherwise. She stood up and shook her fists. "You wanna fight? Because I will pun-ch and joke you!" Luan laughed at her joke until she felt a fist collide with her cheek.

Luan, Mandy, and Brian sat in the principal's office, scowling at one another. "So," Principal Johnson began, "who started it?" The three students pointed at one another. "She did!" said Mandy, pointing at Luan."Nuh-uh!" argued Luan. "Silence!" shouted the principle and evrybody jumped. He looked at Brian and asked, "Well, son, who did it?" Brian looked at Luan and said "She did! I watched her!" he lied. "What?!" Luan cried. "Enough," said the principle, "Miss Loud, I expect you to sit in detention after school, no buts, ifs, or no's, got it?" Luan nodded. "Good. Now get to class!" Luan ran to seventh period class and did as she was told.

**So, did you get any references? If you did, good for you! Please review and PM me if you have any questions! **

**P.S. I'll be busy since it's almost back to school month and I'm looking for open jobs, so don't expect this story to be updated everyday. AlexGen signing off!**


	3. Detention Time

_2:00 P.M. _

Luan was in sitting in her study hall thinking of what she'd done. She knew it was her fault for starting a fight in the cafeteria, but she was only joking about starting a fight because she didn't want to hurt anyone. And now she had to sit in detention after school. _Damnit Luan, _she thought to herself, _why are you such an idiot? _Suddenly, the bell rang for eighth period, which, for her, was art class. She got her things together and excitedly rushed to the art room because Benny was also in that class. But as soon as she got there, she saw Benny talking to a brown-haired, green-eyed girl, whose name was Alexa Greene, telling her how much she meant to him.

"Alexa, you're a very special lady, and anyone who thinks otherwise can go to hell,"

they both laughed and Alexa replied, "Is it getting hot in here or what?" they both laughed once more and took their seats. Jealousy, anger, and sadness filled Luan. She wanted Benny to like _her,_ not Alexa. Luan took out her love letter she wrote for Benny. '_I guess I won't be needing this anymore. If Benny doesn't like me, then he doesn't deserve this.' _She then ripped the letter and tossed it in a nearby trashcan and tried not to think about what had happed today because it felt like the worst day of her life. First, she was bullied in first period, then, she got in trouble at lunch and had to serve detention, and now, Benny was flirting with another girl, whom Luan didn't know all that well. '_Could this day get any worse?' _Luan thought.

_3:00 P.M. _

Luan sat in afternoon detention, all of today's scenarios replaying in her head: the bullies, the fight, Benny. Luan began to feel hurt, emptiness, jealousy, and anxiety building up inside her, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She buried her face into her arms and tried to drown out her pain by getting her mind off of negative things by reassuring herself that tomorrow would hopefully be a better day. _Don't worry, Luan, you'll always make people smile and help them feel better when they're feeling down._ She thought to herself while thinking of times when she would help others feel happy when they were sad.

*Flashback*

A loud clap of thunder shook the Loud House and awoke a five year old Lincoln, who was taking a nap on the living room couch.

"Aaaah!" he screamed and began to sob. Luan, who was playing with her toy microphone, heard her brother crying and came to his aid.

"Hey, Linky," she said, sitting beside him and stroking his hair, "it'll be okay, say you wanna hear a joke?"

Lincoln sniffed a bit and nodded.

"Why do bees have sticky hair?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Lincoln.

"They use honeycombs!" Luan replied back and they both shared a laugh.

*Present*

Luan lie face down on her desk. She looked up at the clock and realized that it had only been about fifteen minutes and she had to wait another fifteen so she could finally go home and rest. She had felt like crap all day long due to all the trouble she'd been through. So she decided to take her phone out and text Maggie to tell her about her problems. Like Luan, Maggie was a 14 year old Freshman, but she and Luan were complete opposites, Luan was bubbly and colorful, she was slightly more depressed and Gothic. She had black hair, freckles, a blue shirt and a jacket tied around her waist, and a skirt.

_Hey, Mags, feelin' better?_

It only took about a minute for a response from Maggie.

_Not yet. But thanx for checking on me. Need somethin'?_

Luan thought about Billie and Mandy, and how cruel they were to her in Math class.

_Actually… yes…_

Luan felt a lump in her throat as she texted.

_You see, these girls, Billie and Mandy, they humiliated me while I was on my way to second period. They tripped me, and everyone laughed, some people even called me bad names like "gopher" and "unfunny."_

It all came flooding back to Luan as she texted her problems to her best friend. It terrified her, but it also hurt to think about. She didn't want things getting worse.

_Hey, don't feel bad, they're just jealous little bitches who'll probably end up working at a grocery store or gas station for the rest of their lives while you become a comedy legend. _

Luan began to feel slightly better, but then she thought about the fight at lunch and Benny dating Alexa Greene, a girl who isn't even as funny as she thinks she is. She texted back:

_Also, I got into a fight with Billie at lunch today, and then I got into trouble, not them. I'm in detention RN. _

Luan started feeling guilty for fighting with Billie, but then, she had a brilliant idea. She could prank Billie and Mandy, videotape it, and post it on YouTube for the whole school to see. Then, they'd leave her alone once and for all.

Suddenly, Luan's phone vibrated and she pulled it out, revealing she got another text from Maggie.

_Sorry to hear that, Luan, anything I can do for U?_

Luan already had the perfect idea in mind, so she texted back:

_No thanks, but I've got an idea._

_What is it?_

_I'm gonna get back at Billie and Mandy by pulling a prank on this and video taping it for the whole world to see. _

Suddenly, a warning sign popped up on Luan's phone screen that said, _Connect your charger, 5% of battery remaining. _

Luan quickly texted Maggie,

_I gotta go, my phone's dying. I'll text you back later._

Luan turned her phone off and put it into her bag. She then looked up at the clock, which read 4:00.

'_I'd better get going now,' _Luanthoughttoherselfasshepackedherbagandleft_. _After all, she had plans to get back at her bullies.


	4. My Demons

5:00 P.M.

As soon as the comedian came home from school, she went upstairs to her bedroom, where her older rockstar sister greeted her. "Hey, sis, check it!" she said as she pulled out her notebook and shoved it in Luan's face. "what do ya think of my new song, huh? It's called 'Golden Years' It's about good times and unforgettable moments of my life." But Luan couldn't care less about Luna's song. All she cared about was getting back at her bullies and winning Benny's heart. "Um, looks good, I guess."she said in a low, deadpan tone. Luna took notice of Luan's mood and asked, "Sis, you feelin' alright? Are ya getting sick?"

"No," Luan said then thought for a moment before saying, "would you mind leaving me Aline for a bit? I've got some things I need to do,"

"Like what?"

"Well, I've just got back from detention at school, and I've got loads of works to do," Luan said nervously, hoping Luna wouldn't catch on to her suspicions.

"Oh, you were in detention? Well, that doesn't really matter, I'll just give you some alone time," Luna said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

The Loud comedian went and sat at her desk, brainstorming ideas to get back at her bullies, Billie and Mandy.

_Okay, Luan, you gotta think about how you're gonna pull off an original, funny, clever prank on those girls. _Luan thought as she pulled out a yellow notebook from her backpack and began sketching out possible plans.

_I know, maybe I'll lure them into a fake pet store with killer robotic animals! Or maybe, drop a pack of gum and when they pick it up, it sets off a chain of events and I can video tape it and make money off of it! _Luan excitedly wrote down in her notebook while giggling to herself. _I'm such a genius! This is gonna work great! _The comedienne got finished sketching out her ideas and put her notebook back in her bag.

Luan thought about a good prank for a long time. Until suddenly, she had a great idea. She would put a fake note in Mandy's's locker, pretending it was her crush, Matt Sanders. '_yes, that's a great idea, Luan,' _she thought to herself as she began writing a romantic fake letter. She did her best to disguise her handwriting so her bullies wouldn't find out. Of course, Luan was going to add more to her prank later on, as she heard her father call everyone down to dinner.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" called Lynn Sr.

The floor shook as 10 children ran down the stairs into the dining room. Everyone sat down at the table and Lynn Sr. brought a tray of his famous Lynn-sagna. "Alright kids, dig in!" he said as the hungry children began filling their plates. Rita joined them but noticed all the other kids taking large spoonfuls, except for Luan, who wasn't eating very much, as her plate had very little food on it and she was taking small bites. She felt concerned and spoke up and asked Luan if she was getting sick. "Luan, honey, is something wrong?" All eyes were on the family comedian now. Luan began to feel slightly nervous because she didn't want her family to meddle with her problems like they did when Ronnie Anne was bullying Lincoln. So she responded with a simple answer, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a tough day, that's all," she said. "Okay, well, if something's bothering you, I'm here for you," said Rita in a concerned tone as everyone resumed eating.

_6:00 P.M_

After dinner, the siblings resumed their activities. Lori texting her boyfriend, Bobby, Leni designing an outfit, Luna shredding on her guitar, Lynn playing basketball with her friend, Margo, Lincoln playing video games, Lucy writing poetry, Lana playing with her pets, Lola putting on makeup, Lisa trying to make a new discovery, Lily playing with her toys, and finally, Luan planning her prank to get back at her bullies.

'_Okay, Luan, you've got the first part, now you've gotta get more creative,' _Luan thought. She began to think of luring Mandy into a restaurant while pretending to be her crush, then reveal herself and press a button that sends Mandy flying through the roof into a giant gelatin, like she did to her siblings a few years ago for April Fools' Day. Luan thought it was a perfect idea because she knows Billie and Mandy both hate gelatin because she once heard them talking about it before class began. Luan giggled to herself and took the pretend love letter, put it in an envelope that was decorated with hearts and had Matt's signature on it. She put it into her bag and zipped it closed.

7:30 P.M.

It was dusk and the Loud siblings were getting ready for bed. They were all in the bathroom brushing and flossing their teeth. Luan was flossing between her teeth, when suddenly, it got caught in her bracket. Luan decided to crack a joke about it, since she hadn't told her siblings any jokes today. "Uh oh, looks like I'm at a _floss _for words! Hahahaha, get it?" she received the usual response from everyone else, which was a mix of eyerolls and groans. Luan grabbed her yellow toothbrush and began brushing her teeth. She decided to tell another good joke, "What kind of teeth do beavers have? Chompers!" Luan then stopped and remembered that one of her classmates called her a beaver, but she shrugged it off because she didn't want her week getting worse. She was also feeling a little depressed, but she didn't want anyone to know so she kept her usual happy demeanor because she didn't want to be sent to a psychiatric hospital. If she went there, then word would get out and she would be seen as a nutjob and kids would begin calling her a 'Crazy Clown.' Luan began worrying all over again. What would actually happen if things got worse instead of better? What if her prank backfired and accidentally killed Billie or Mandy? Luan's thoughts were spiraling out of control, which, or course, made her feel worse. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder which caused her to snap out of it. She turned to see her brother Lincoln standing next to her.

"Um, Luan, are you almost done in here, I really gotta pee!" said Lincoln as he grabbed the front of his pants.

Luan blinked and replied, "Yeah, go ahead," she put her toothbrush back and entered her bedroom. Luna was already laying down in bed with her headset on, which was loudly blaring Iron Maiden's song, "Tears of a Clown," off of their album, _The Book of Souls. _Luan turned the light on, causing Luna to sit up. She noticed Luan told her goodnight. "Goodnight, brah," she then lay back down.

"Goodnight," sighed Luan as she turned out the light and went to bed, her thoughts still haunting her.

_Luan ran for her life as shadows followed closely behind. She didn't dare look back at the horrors that were quickly gaining up on her. "Help!" Luan wanted to cry, but couldn't because when she opened her mouth, nothing came out but a small squeak. 'Oh my god,' Luan thought, 'I can't scream or do anything,' Her legs were growing tired, but she couldn't give up or else the shadow people would catch her and hurt her. She was running through a dark forest, she didn't know how she got there or why, but she knew she wasn't supposed to be there because it was dangerous and dark. She grew anxious as she heard twigs breaking and leaves rustling behind her. She saw a small cabin up ahead and tried running to it so she could hide, but she tripped and fell face first into the dirt. She picked herself up only to be greeted by the shadow people. They surrounded her and one of them held onto her arms while another began punching and kicking her and calling her terrible names. 'YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUNNY, HUH?' Said the shadow man as he kicked her in the stomach. 'YEAH, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S FUNNY!' said the one that held onto her. He lifted her off the up and threw her into the ground. They both laughed as Luan fought back tears. She was hurting very badly as she was abused by her demons. 'Please, stop!' Luan sobbed as she was assaulted. But they wouldn't listen, they continued their assault on Luan as she tried to get away. 'NICE TRY, GOPHER GIRL,' one said as he picked her up by the ponytail and smashed her face into the dirt and pulling her out. "STOP! HELP!" Luan cried out. _

Luan woke up with her heart racing, and she was sweating, her face was buried in the carpet. She got up and checked her surroundings and saw Luna next to her with a worried look on her face. "Dude, are you okay? You were thrashing and freakin' out really bad in your sleep," she asked her sister.

Luan rubbed her eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm okay, I just had a nightmare, that's all, what time is it anyway?"

"About 3:30 A.M.," said Luna. "We better get back in bed before anyone else gets up and it's a school night," she climbed back into her bed and put her headset back on. "Goodnight," she told Luan.

"Goodnight," Luan replied as she got back into bed, still scared and worried.


End file.
